Flashback: The Missing Chapter
by Snowcrystal of Thunderclan
Summary: Onewhisker recently left Smoke, declaring their relationship over. When Smoke brought her only surviving kit to him, he turned it away. He never would have thought that his own blood would be the one to cause grief to the clans... I see this small snippet being part of bonus content. Look inside before glossing over this! Shorter One-shot (then Broken). -Always on Completed-


**I went off what I knew about their relationship and the story Onestar told everyone. If you really like it and want more stories between them I can go back and do when they first met or whatever you want, just review!**

 **(P.S. If I did that, I would have to change the title by changing Chapter to Chapters! Haha.)**

 ** **Thank you to RevampWriting for editing this for me. Broken OneXSmoke.****

* * *

A soft-furred gray she-cat with brilliant, clear pools of water as eyes laid in her soft, midnight blue cat bed. She found her heart aching as she thought of the tom she loved: Onewhisker, a WindClan cat she had fallen in love with while he visited the Twolegplace to talk about his adventures. He was so charming, handsome, and daring… She couldn't help but love him.

She had expected Onewhisker to be excited when she become pregnant with his kits, but instead he had declared their relationship to be over. He hadn't visited her in Twolegplace since, even when she eventually gave birth to the kits. Without anyone to help her with the kitting, all but one of her kits had died. It was a miracle that even one had survived.

 _I am going to join Windclan. We are going to get back together. We are going to raise our last kit there and live grand adventures together for the rest of our lives_ , the she-cat thought, pushing herself to her paws. As she did so, she disturbed the kit who was sleeping against her.

"Mama?" The kit's right eye peaked open, his glossy white fur rippling slightly as he woke, disturbing the black spots breaking up his pale pelt, and his long black tail flicking slightly.

The queen glanced down at him before gently licking his head. "Yes, little one. It's me."

"Where are you going, Mama?" He blinked innocently up at her.

"We're going to leave here and go live with papa." A small smile appeared on her face.

"Really?" His blue eyes lit up, immediately jumping to his paws.

"Yes, but quiet now. We don't want to disturb the housefolk," she warned him.

"Okay, Mama." The kit skidded after her as they used the cat flap to go outside.

~OoO~

The mother-son pair wandered onto the moors, glancing around silently.

"Are we almost there?" he complained, stumbling around.

"Yes, hush now," she replied, as a familiar figure appeared in sight.

"I thought I told you we were finished, Smoke," the mottled, light brown tabby mewed, blinking at her slowly.

Smoke winced slightly. "I thought I could change your mind, Onewhisker. I… I still love you. And I brought one of our kits!" She nudged her son toward him. "I named him Darktail. That's like a clan name right? I named him that because his tail is black. Is that good? I mean, your name is Onewhisker, but you have more than one whisker, so it doesn't always make sense…" She blushed due to her embarrassment. _Stop rambling!_

"Papa?" Darktail squeaked, blinking at him. He stumbled over, tripping on his huge paws.

Onewhisker's amber eyes flickered down to him, his heart thumping. "Why did you bring him?"

"So we can live together in Windclan! We can go on all these grand adventures; like in your stories!" she pleaded, worried he wouldn't take her back. "We could be a family!"

"I'm sorry, Smoke." Onewhisker choked on his words. _She wouldn't understand. She wouldn't survive out in the wild… and she doesn't need to know that I lied about being this hero…_ "But I can't."

As he turned away, trying to hide his tears, Smoke called out to him. "At least take Darktail! Take him! Teach him your ways! He's young enough to learn!"

Darktail frowned, ears flicking back. _Papa doesn't want me?_

"I'm sorry, Smoke. But I can't." His amber gaze flickered back at her.

Anger started to fill her emotions. "Fine! Be like that, liar! You told me you loved me! Clearly that's a lie!" She lashed her tail in frustration. "Now I have to raise my kit alone!" Smoke turned and picked Darktail up, resting him on her back. "I'm going to teach him how terrible the clans were that rejected him!" The queen started to stalk off, her heart aching in her chest.

"Smoke, wait!" Onewhisker called after her, eyes widening.

"Back off, fox-heart!" Smoke hissed at him before leaving his view of sight.

The brown tabby sighed, looking at his paws. He felt guilty for rejecting her and their kit, but it was for the best. She wouldn't last a moon out here… and Darktail will just become a kittypet. Everything will be okay.

Little did Onewhisker know that this decision will help shape the future of the clans.


End file.
